¿Engaño o Realidad?
by Paulii Taisho
Summary: El corazón y el alma muchas veces guardan los más profundos miedos y fantasías. ¿Que significaban aquellas ilusiones?… /Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!/


**¿Engaño o Realidad?**

*** En respuesta al reto #107 propuesto por SAMURA G en el foro ¡Sientate! ~ ("Retos a Pedido") topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Pedido ***

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. La historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos y es de mi total autoría.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba tan pacifico, el día estaba despejado, todo en el ambiente daba la sensación de paz, esto alegró enormemente a todos menos al terco hanyou que ahora no se podía quedar tranquilo. Como siempre.

— Por favor Inuyasha, deja de dramatizar las cosas y ven a comer que todo lo que ha preparado Kagome está muy rico —interrumpió pícaramente Sango, produciendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la azabache, cualquiera sabría para quien había preparado todo aquello.

Aunque él no había notado el doble sentido de lo dicho por la exterminadora (por concentrarse en lo de dramatizar ¿el? ¡Jamás! Algo malo pasaría, de eso estaba seguro), se sentó tranquilamente e inmediatamente empezó a olfatear los alimentos.

—Nunca había visto algo así, ¿es comestible? —preguntó el de ropajes rojos aun hociqueando lo que Kagome había traído.

— ¿Tú que crees? ¡Comételo y averígualo! —fue la seca respuesta que dio. Ese comentario le había ofendido bastante.

Nadie más quiso decir algo, cada uno disfrutaba de lo suyo. La sacerdotisa recibía halagos de parte de sus amigos, lo cual llenaba su corazón de alegría. En el ambiente se formó un ameno silencio, el cual ella misma se encargó de romper

—¿Qué tal estaba todo? Me esmeré mucho preparándolo —comentó alegrándose de que su esfuerzo fuera apreciado, en realidad, lo que le importaba era que él lo notara.

No tenía idea de que podría salir de la boca del hanyou, pero le sorprendió al escucharlo decir: —Por cierto, ¿Lo trajiste?

— ¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando

—Me refiero a esto —dijo buscando entre las cosas en la mochila de la chica—. ¡Aquí esta! —se pudo escuchar a los pocos segundos, dejando ver un recipiente de sopa instantánea en su mano, en ese mismo momento, la alegría de ella murió y pasó a ser solamente odio hacia el inconsciente y tonto hibrido

— ¡Kagome, voy a calentar un poco de agua! —Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se paró y lentamente pronunció: — Inu... ya… sha ¡A-BA-JO!

Seguidamente, el collar se activó y dejó al susodicho besando el suelo, salvando el recipiente elevándolo para que nada se perdiera.

Empezó a caminar. Unos pasos más adelante detuvo su andar, dio media vuelta y furiosa mencionó:

— ¡Eres un maleducado!

El hanyou no podía mover ni un musculo, ese había sido el "Abajo" más fuerte de su vida, ¿qué tanto había hecho para que Kagome se enojara así con él?

Se escuchó que gruñía, al parecer no le había caído nada bien lo que había pasado.

— ¡Te lo mereces por herir los sentimientos de Kagome, perro tonto! —Sí, Shippo no evitó abrir la bocona y provocar que el Inu se levantara presuroso, le propinara un buen golpe en la cabeza y saliera en dirección a la que la chica había salido corriendo. Eso sí que tomó de imprevisto a todos los presentes, ya que era extraño que hiciera eso, la mayoría de las veces solo decía una sarta de estupideces y luego fingía desinterés con lo que le pudiera llegar a pasarle sola en el bosque.

—Tonta Kagome, ¿por qué se enojó conmigo? —murmuraba a regañadientes. Aunque en el interior él sabía que la razón por la que la había seguido no era precisamente para esperar una disculpa de parte de ella, sino más bien por instinto, el deseo de protegerla era algo que no podía evitar.

A pocos metros pudo divisarla, estaba sentada en una raíz del árbol sagrado, pero cuando iba a acercarse escucho un ruido extraño.

— ¿Así que esta es la portadora de los fragmentos? ¡Pero si no es más que una simple chiquilla! —Aquel comentario hizo que ambos se pusieran en guardia por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó la azabache. Ya se había percatado de la presencia del hanyou, pero en estos momentos ni siquiera se acordaba por qué no estaban juntos—. ¡Responde! —gritó irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del bosque.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la actitud tan valiente que había tomado la peli-negra, jamás creyó que llegaría hasta esos extremos. Antes, a estas alturas ya estaría tras su espalda, rogando en silencio que no les pasara nada, ahora sí que estaba más que seguro que todo el entrenamiento que le había dado Kaede había servido, ahora era otra persona, y eso no le desagradaba, es más, lo llenaba de orgullo.

— ¡Pero que divertido será todo esto! —gruñó el monstruo irónicamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ambarino, por fin saliendo de su escondite, dejando ver a nuestros protagonistas su verdadera forma

— ¿Quién eres? —repitió la miko, pero él no le prestó atención y siguió con su "discurso"

—Ya me habían contado que un grupo formado por una exterminadora, un monje, una sacerdotisa y un hibrido andaban en busca de los fragmentos, así que me pareció adecuada la ocasión para hacerles una pequeña visita. — ¡Que insecto tan confiado! Eso no se lo perdonarían, y que ni siquiera pensase en quedarse con los fragmentos. Pensó el hanyou para sus adentros.

— ¡Sabandija! —gruño finamente el orejas de perro, la altivez del demonio había superado su poca paciencia, había cruzado la línea, estaba seguro que no dejaría ni rastro de aquel ser repugnante.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Inuyasha? — ¡Esperen! ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? … Bueno, eso ahora no importaba, lo único que si era ver a ese rastrero suplicando por piedad.

— ¡Deja de haraganear y pelea, cobarde! —y así es como la disputa entre los dos comenzó, el demonio no mostraba hacer esfuerzo alguno por pelear, eso molestó enormemente al hibrido, estaba muy concentrado tratando de hacerle algún rasguño que no se dio cuenta que el monstruo estaba dirigiéndose a atacar a su sacerdotisa—. ¡Kagome! —Gritó, no llegaría ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

— ¡Inuyasha! — Ella también gritó. Cerró sus ojos y esperó lo peor, lo raro fue que jamás llegó. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver al demonio maldiciendo, pero… ¿qué había pasado? ¿Acaso ella provocó aquello? Miró al hanyou y pudo notar el asombro en sus orbes doradas, cada vez estaba más confundida, sabía que su entrenamiento había valido de algo, pero jamás pensó que para tanto.

¿¡Pero en que estaba pensando!? En momentos como este eso era lo de menos. Ahora era tiempo de enfocarse en acabar con el maldito hereje, esto se ponía tenso y tenían que acabar urgentemente con aquello.

El demonio seguía maldiciendo, ¿cómo es posible que una chiquilla como ella tuviera tanto poder? Ahora sí que estaba molesto, se encargaría de matarlos uno por uno, pudo ver como él se acercaba a la chica de ropajes raros y sonreía de gusto por verla bien, entonces, en ese momento se le cruzó una idea, haría que sufrieran, pero no de la manera en la que había planeado.

Su risa resonó por todas partes y un escalofrío recorrió a ambas personas, ¿por qué reía así? Su sonrisa torcida daba a entender que tenía un plan.

— ¡Pensaba matarlos...! —Reveló—. Pero ahora pienso divertirme un poco con sus mentes y corazones. —Y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande de lo que ya era. Era desagradable.

Juntó sus manos a modo de oración, y supieron que era un tipo de conjuro. No dejarían que terminara.

El de cabellos platinados corrió a su encuentro, logrando desenvainar a Tessaiga y tratar de lastimarlo, pero en ese momento una gran oscuridad lo cubrió, cegándolo por completo

— ¡Kagome! —No veía nada, no podía verla, la desesperación lo consumía

— ¡Inuyasha! —fue lo último que escuchó de parte de ella antes de verse envuelto en la inmensa nada.

**… Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, espero les guste lo que leen :)

Debo confesarles que todo esto a sido un poco extraño para mí , ya que estaba acostumbrada a escribir One-Shots, y la verdad, esta va a ser mi primera fic larga y me gustaría saber que les pareció el primer cap. ^_^

Ya lo saben, tomatazos, felicitaciones, críticas o lo que sea, pueden dejar un **REVIEW**, recuerden, ¡son gratis!

...

Tambien queria agradecerle a mi querida amiga **Lirio** por hacerme de Beta y tambien **a la retadora.**

Es todo. ¡Los quiere!...

***Paulii Taisho***


End file.
